


【金东】坏学生

by EthanLi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanLi/pseuds/EthanLi





	【金东】坏学生

　　“这次期中考试不及格的来我办公室一趟。”谢金透过玳瑁镜框看了窗边偏着头的男生一眼，留下一句话，走了。  
　　  
　　李鹤东心里暗骂，这次不及格也就他一人而已。下午没课，不情愿的，甩着书包追出去，看着谢金扬长而去的车屁股，心里一惊，谢金这次怕是真生气了。

　　  
　　李鹤东的数学从初中烂到大学，由于有谢金这个高数老师的存在，高数成绩还看的过去，但上个月在校外跟人打架，腰上被划了一道大口子，趴了一两周才好，课没怎么上，成绩又下去了。晃晃悠悠走到了办公楼，不情不愿的爬上五楼，站在门口犹豫了半天，敲门进去了。谢金的办公室两位老师共用，遗憾的是，另一位不在。  
　　  
　　“这次怎么回事。”谢金真发起脾气来李鹤东是顶不住的，光是站起身来走过来这几步的气势就压不住，但李鹤东绝不认怂，半偏着头“您又不是不知道，这伤还是您看着给缝上的。”  
　　  
　　谢金就是气他这伤，开学没多久班级聚会和同学出去喝酒蹦迪，遇着不长眼的招他们班的女孩，李鹤东喝的多了，跟人上去没呛两句就动起手来，那二流子的同伙下阴手，趁着李鹤东在前面骑人身上挥拳的时候，cei了个瓶子就拦腰划了一道，当时血就滋出来了，李鹤东一声没吭操起瓶子回身就把人开瓢了。还是班长捡了李鹤东掉在地上的手机，按了紧急联系人把谢金call过来了。  
　　  
　　得，该进局子的进局子，该送医院的送医院。李鹤东混久了，手底下有分寸，被开瓢的看着流了一脑袋血，其实就是个皮肉伤，剃个头包着点等头发长好了破相都不算。到是那青瓜蛋子下手没个轻重，腰这地方皮薄，就层肌肉包着脊椎骨。谢金到场的时候，李鹤东被人围着斜倚在卡座里，背后血呼啦啦的一大片，看着跟被腰斩了似的，尤其李鹤东那天还穿了一件白色T恤，更是触目惊心，李鹤东没看见谢金进来了，还咬着牙点烟呢。谢金被一群医护人员推开，看着李鹤东爬上担架，被抬着走了，临近门口，这才瞧着谢金，淡淡一声“来了啊。”就上车了。谢金仗着自己监护人的身份，跟着车，看着李鹤东缝的针。李鹤东没敢告诉他哥，他哥在国外忙工作，以前没有谢金，他哥来回的飞，尤其是他最惹事的那几年，他哥真是操碎了心，一副笑弥勒的样子都快累出了尖下巴。自然后续就交给了谢金处理。  
　　  
　　  
　　谢金想起来就生气，往前逼了几步，李鹤东都快被逼到墙角了。“东子...”谢金叹了一声，伸手搂过李鹤东的脑袋，李鹤东脑袋正好能靠在谢金肩膀上，往常谢金试图这么干的时候会被坚决的推开，今天李鹤东感觉到了谢金心情不好，再说，没有外人，也就抬了抬手，下意识的抵住谢金肩膀，收了点劲，没往外推。李鹤东靠在谢金肩膀上，还没呆一会呢，就感觉到了一股熟悉的热度贴着腰部的布料烧起来，这可炸了，一点不带留情的一推，咬着牙“这多大会呢，就发情了？”谢金搂的紧，手臂横在背部，李鹤东一下没推开，还要再推一下的时候，谢金把嘴凑到他耳边“小东东...宝贝儿...”李鹤东耳朵最受不得触碰，谢金嘴唇都快贴上去了，更别提有意无意的呼气和腻味的话语，热气一下穿过耳膜点燃了神经中枢，多巴胺不要命的奔涌而出，酝酿出漂亮的红晕。  
　　  
　　谢金突然放开手，李鹤东背靠着墙深吸了一口气，反倒被呛着了，咳了几声，谢金已经锁了门回来，伸手在背上呼噜了几下，李鹤东斜着眼看了一眼谢金，他自己也硬起来了，门都锁了，再说这小半个月他啥都干不了，正是青春时节身体棒的时候，要说不想也不可能。李鹤东嘴角一挑，揪着领子干脆利落的把自己T恤脱下来，绕过谢金，双手一撑，坐到桌子上，一条腿曲起来踩在桌子上，另一条腿晃晃悠悠，嘴里说着“动作快点，爷们儿我今天下午网吧开黑去。”  
　　  
　　从李鹤东的手放到脑后开始，谢金的目光就焊死在李鹤东身上了，不论是随着动作起伏的薄薄腹肌，还是腰侧软乎乎的肉，不论是擦肩而过时背上的青色墨迹，还是此时晃悠的蓝色运动裤，他都好好的看在眼里。西装外套一甩，T恤胡乱的揉起来，双手撑在李鹤东的身侧，低头给了他一个深深的吻。李鹤东唇瓣丰润，唇齿相依时，谢金最爱的就是就是轻咬李鹤东的下唇，细细密密的啃咬，直到嘴唇变得艳红肿胀。  
　　  
　　瘦长的手指插进棉布和皮肤中间勾着裤腰，松紧带很容易就顺着力道从腰部褪到臀侧，黑色的棉质内裤在蓝色里面衬的这块常年不见阳光的皮肤白皙诱人。干燥的手掌握住勃发的硬物，手纹贴合着皮肤的纹路，清液溢出填满了皮肤之间的空隙。李鹤东喘着粗气，半仰在桌子上，谢金刚想把李鹤东的腿推上去，瞧见李鹤东抬了下腰，换了主意。扶着胯骨把人从桌子上拽下来，强硬的翻了个面，在李鹤东一声“卧槽”还没完整吐出口时，整个身体附在李鹤东的背上，牙齿叼住了李鹤东的耳尖，手指伸到前面去揉搓小小的凸起。“嘶...孙子，您兽性大发之前，麻烦先把这个键盘挪走嘿。”李鹤东挣了一下，没挣动，刚才谢金一扑，他整个胸膛直接压住了半个键盘，估计这会儿身上都有印儿了。谢金“哟”了一声，抬起点身子，把键盘扔到一边“没硌坏咱东哥吧？”  
　　  
　　“得了，这时候就别贫了。”  
　　  
　　谢金从抽屉里掏出来一管润滑剂，挤了小半瓶出来，股沟里亮晶晶的，水润可口的不得了，指尖在穴口揉搓逗弄，勾起一点润滑液试探着闯入，李鹤东已经是满面通红，趴在桌子上头埋到臂弯里，恨不得把耳朵也堵上，偏偏谢金的唇这个时候特别喜欢在脖子、肩头、耳尖徘徊，清亮的嗓子压抑着说低沉的情话，什么“宝贝儿”“小心肝”“小东东”这种肉麻的话谢金全能说出口。扩张进行的情色而又缓慢，谢金总是有足够的耐心，从一根手指增加到三根，再说，这个过程是极度有趣的，比如，探索李鹤东身上的敏感点。背上的青色纹身已经掺杂着斑斑点点的吻痕，从霸气满满变成了暧昧四溢。再向下，是那条才长好不久的疤痕，热气一喷吐上去李鹤东就抖了一下，李鹤东低沉的喘着气，压抑自己的呻吟，“别碰，痒...”嘴里含糊的抱怨。谢金反倒更变本加厉，舌尖划过，李鹤东从嗓子眼里发出“唔”的一声，这下是无地自容了，嘴里不愿意示弱“好一个人民教师...”谢金不紧不慢的加了一根手指，堵住李鹤东的嘴，继续流连在疤痕的附近“哟，社会东，我听着有小姑娘叫你东哥啊，是上回那个不？”  
　　  
　　“别说了...”李鹤东脸皮薄，听不得这种话。  
　　  
　　等到手指抽出来了，李鹤东紧着喊“套儿，戴套...你大爷的...”这不知道是第几次没拦住了，谢金嘴里甜腻腻的叫着，身下动作却是猛得不得了，手掌掐着李鹤东的腰侧，拇指刚好碰到新疤痕的边缘，谢金总是喜欢叫李鹤东，各种甜腻的称呼，身下动作有多凶猛，嘴上的称呼就有多肉麻，今儿个还要加上对这条疤痕的各种评判。谢金顶弄之中不愿意碰最爽的部分，勾起瘾来，又撒手不管，寻常这时候得逗着喊几声谢爷，李鹤东今儿到是爽快的喊了，谢金却还是不依“东子，以后不能出去跟人打架了，你答应我。”李鹤东本来也就想收了心好好学，顺水推舟的答应下来，这才痛痛快快的爽利了一把。  
　　  
　　别说下午开黑了，就是晚上李鹤东同学也是夜不归宿被人民教师拐回家了。谢金对于这一次性爱的评价是——收拾桌子不能让对面老师看出来真是个麻烦事。  
　　  
　　


End file.
